Jace's Little Sister
by Melody643
Summary: What if Jace had a younger sibling that he never knew about and she shows up at the Institute. What happens when she captures the attention of his best friend Alec? Find out what happens between them. AU AlecXOC.
1. Character Description

In the world of Shadow hunters, there lived a young lady who lived in hiding. She had long blond hair with blue and purple streaks in it and aqua colored eyes. She had curves in the right places and wore a silver ring with a W on it. When her mother died when she was at the age of twelve, her mother left her a silver locket and a photo of her brother who she had never met. Her name was Nicole Wayland.

 _ **I own nothing except Nicole. All is owned by Cassandra Clare.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Nicole Arrives

The story begins at night on the day that Nicole had arrived in New York. She put on her black hoodie over her short hot pink dress. She put up her hood and got off the subway. She walked out of the subway with a black backpack on her back and started walking thru the city looking for the Institute. She passed a food stand and decided to get something to eat. She walked up to the stand and looked at the items on the menu.

"What can I get you?" The man asked her in a raspy voice.

" _Are you deaf_?" She asked using ASL.

" _Yes._ " The man said in ASL.

Nicole ordered a turkey and cheese sandwich combo and waited for him to fix it. He came back a couple of minutes later with a sandwich and a bag of Lays chips for her. He put it into a red paper bag and gave it to her. He gave her a white foam cup with red fruit slush in it and a straw.

"Thank you." She said as she started to take some money out of her pocket.

He held up his hand to stop her and he told her it was on the house. She left with the food and drink and went to the cemetery. She went over to a nearby tree that hung over one of the angel statues and climbed into it. She opened the bag, took out the food, and started eating it. Meanwhile Jace Wayland was out on patrol by himself. He walked into the cemetery to rest for a couple of minutes since the cemetery was hallowed ground. As he leaned against on the monuments, he saw a bright light about 50 yards away. He walked over to the light to find a witch light on the ground.

"What's this doing out here?" Jace whispered to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a hooded figure up in a tree near an angel statue. He put the light into his pocket before heading to the Institute. Little did he know was that someone was silently following him. Nicole followed him to the Institute and hid across the street from the gate. After he disappeared inside, Nicole went over to the gate and climbed over it. She walked around until she found an open arch way 75 feet above her head. She took out a grappling hook from her bag and aimed it for the archway. She pulled the trigger on the launcher and it shot the hook up to the archway. She flipped a switch on the launcher and it took her up to the archway where she climbed thru it. She put the hook and launcher back into her bag and snuck down to the library. She slipped into the library and shut the door. She pressed her back against the door and sighed. She walked over to the statue of Raziel and laid down a pallet for her to sleep on. She took off her boots and jacket and lay down on the pallet. She took out her brother's picture and looked at it. She fell asleep with the picture in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Jace Finds Out

The next morning, Hodge, the man in charge of the Institute, walked into the library. As he walked past the statue of Raziel, he saw someone asleep beside is. He looked at the hand sticking out of it with a piece of paper in their hand. He takes the paper to see a photo of Jace. He turns the photo over to see a message on the back. It said:

Give Jace my love when you find him.

Hodge looked at the person's hand to see a ring like Jace's on their hand but more feminine. He stooped down and shook their shoulder. A female groan reached his ears as the person sat up and brushed back their hood to reveal a young lady with long blond hair. He looked around her neck to see Victoria Wayland's locket.

"Who are you?" Hodge asked.

The girl pointed to the bag by her feet since she wasn't up to talking just yet. He looked at the bag to see something written in white. It said: Nichole Wayland

"Does he know that you exist?" Hodge asked.

"No." Nicole whispered.

She reached for her boots and put them on. He helped her onto her feet and took her into the kitchen. He started fixing her some tea as she sat down at the island counter.

"When did you get here?" Hodge asked.

"Last night. I had to travel on the subway so no one would get suspicious." Nicole said.

"Where's Victoria?" Hodge asked.

"She died when I was twelve. I've been on the run since then." Nicole said as Hodge gave her a cup of tea.

She started drinking her tea as they both heard footsteps. Nicole put up her hood to keep her face hidden.

"Morning Hodge." A masculine voice said.

"Morning Alec." Hodge said.

Alec looked at the person sitting at the counter and saw a girl wearing a pair of high heel boots with silver studs around her ankles. He could see a hot pink skirt coming from the waist of the black hoodie that stopped a couple of inches above her knees.

"Hodge? Who is this?" Alec asked.

The girl pushed back her hood to reveal blond hair with purple and blue streaks in it.

"Alec? Meet Nicole Wayland." Hodge said.

Nicole spun her stool around to look at Alec. She leaned back on her elbows against the counter and crossed her legs.

"Wayland? That means you're…" Alec said when Nicole cut him off.

"Yes. I'm Jace's little sister." Nicole said.

"Only problem is that Jace doesn't know she exists." Hodge said.

"Well he's gonna find out in about two minutes because he is on his way down here." Alec said.

A couple of minutes later, Jace came downstairs into the kitchen to see someone with his blond hair sitting at the table w/their back to him. He could see a few color streaks in their hair and that they were wearing a pink skirt. He put his hand on their shoulder and they turned around. He came face to face with a pair of aqua blue eyes. He looked around her neck and saw his mother's locket. He looked at her face to see some of his parents' features and that she was at least a year younger than him.

"Who are you?" Jace asked.

"My name is Nicole Wayland. I'm your little sister." She said.

"Impossible." Jace said.

Nicole held out her hand and showed him her ring. He saw a more feminine version of his ring. She got off her stool and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her tight as he picked her up off the floor. Later on that day Nicole was in the training gym sharpening her skills with the others. She was blindfolded as she stood in a pit of white sand. There was a set of daggers on her hip and she was surrounded by targets.

"Ready Nicky?" Jace asked.

"Yeah." Nicole said.

Jace reached into the bowl in his hands and took out a silver marble. He threw it at a target making the bell on the target ring. Nicole grabbed a dagger and threw it at the target with perfect aim hitting it in the chest. She started moving her feet around in the sand as she was taught by her kung-fu master. Jace picked up another marble and threw it at one of the bells. It bounced off the bell and she caught it as she passed her hand over her face. She moved her hands in a circle creating a glowing ball of red plasma. Alec watched as Jace threw a marble at one of the targets. Nicky pushed out her palms and blasted the target with the plasma ball. Later that night, Alec was walking thru the halls when he saw Nicole looking out the archways. She was in a white off the shoulder sweater and a white cotton skirt. She wore a brown woven belt around her waist and a pair of sandals on her feet. Her arm was crossed over her chest as her other hand fiddled with her necklace. He saw a single tear fall from her eye as she looked out at the moon.

"Nicole? Are you okay?" Alec asked.

"I'm fine, Alec." Nicole said as she turned away from him.

He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked up at him. Alec took out a white handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away her tears. She looked into his blue eyes as he grasped her hand.

"Come with me." Alec said.

Alec led her down the hall and down the steps. He took her out of the Institute and led her to a coffee shop a couple of blocks away. He led her inside and took her over to a table near the window. He sat her down at the table and went to get something for her. He came back a couple of minutes later with a hot chocolate for her.

"Here." Alec said giving it to her. "It will make you feel better."

"Thank you." Nicole said.

She started to drink it as she leaned against his shoulder making Alec flinch a little. He knew that he had feelings for Nicole but he didn't know how to tell her. He also didn't know how his best friend would react to him dating his sister. After she finished her hot chocolate, they got up and left. As they were walking back to the Institute, Alec grabbed his stomach as it growled.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked.

"I'm fine." Alec said. "I just haven't eaten."

Nicole grabbed his arm and took him to the sandwich stand that she went to the night before. She greeted the man behind the counter and spoke to the man with her hands. He left to the kitchen to make her order. He came back 10 minutes later with a brown paper bag and five hoagies wrapped in clear wrap. He put the hoagies in the bag and gave it to Nicole. He gave Alec a cup holder with five medium sized slushes in the holder.

"Here you go." Nicole said taking a twenty out of her sweater and gave it to the man.

She and Alec went back to the Institute with everything as she was explaining to him about the man being deaf. Alec went into his pocket when they got to the gate and noticed that he forgot his stele. Nicole reached into her hair and took out her stele from her hair as she shook her hair. She used her purple stele to unlock the gate and they went inside. Meanwhile, Jace was in the library when he heard the sound of the doors of the Institute locking. He ran out of the library and went downstairs to find Alec and Nicole w/ food and drinks.

"Nicky? Where have you been?" Jace asked.

"I went to get us some food Jace. Alec went with me." Nicole said.

They went into the kitchen and put everything on the table. Nicole opened the bag and took out one of the sandwiches. She gave it to Jace just as Hodge and Isabelle came in.


	4. Chapter 4: Pandemonium

Over the next couple of months, Nicole was helping her brother and his friends hunt demons. They were able to track them down better thanks to Nicole. Jace had learned that his sister had traveled around the globe and had learned a bit of sorcery. One night they were at a club called Pandemonium. Nicole was dressed in her pink high neck Japanese style dress. Her dress stopped right below her thighs and was sleeveless. She wore her gold pumps, her golden sash wrapped around her waist, and her dragon bracelet. Her bracelet was much like Isabelle's but a bit more dangerous. They sat in the V.I.P. lounge which was just beyond a netted and lite wall and no mundane can see them.

"Are you sure that demon is here?" Jace asked.

"I'm positive." Nicole said.

The eyes on her dragon bracelet started to blink red rapidly. Nicole took out her compact and opened it. She used it to spot the demon.

"He's close." Nicole said. "Isabelle? You know what to do."

Nicole sat down on a silver revolving chair and faced away from the door. She took out her silver and red Japanese fan with the flames on it and snapped it open. Jace stood next to his sister as she used her magic to dim the light near them. Alec hid in the shadows near the door as Isabelle came back with the demon following her. The demon had a Mohawk and was dressed Goth like. He started to flirt with Isabelle as he reached for the neck of her dress. He unbuttoned the first button on her dress as Isabelle's bracelet slithered down her arm. He saw one of her runes and tried to run from her. She threw out her whip and pulled him back to her. Alec grabbed on to his wrist and locked them behind his back. Nicole brightened the light above her and her brother before she turned her chair around to face the demon. The demon looked at Jace and recognized his sword. He remembered that he used that same sword to kill his partner.

"Go ahead Nicky." Alec said.

The demon looked at Nicole and started to get really scared. Jace grasped his sister's hand and helped her out of her chair. Her hand started glowing white as she walked up to him. She put her hand to his heart and he screeched out in pain. Nicole turned her back on him before turning to him as quick as lighting and slashing him across the chest with her fan. Suddenly they heard a scream. Nicole turned around to see a mundane looking at them in horror. Later on that night, after talking to Hodge, Nicole was with Jace in his room. She was laying her head against his chest as he was telling her about some of his old battles. The clock struck 10 o'clock as they were talking.

"We'll I'm going to bed." Nicole said as she got off of Jace's bed. "Good night big bro."

"Good night, lil sis." Jace said.

Nicole went to her room and took off her robe. She sat down at her vanity and started putting on her pink facial mask. She put up her hair with her clear style sticks before taking her white lace stocking out of her drawer. Meanwhile, Alec was on his way to his room when he saw Nicole getting ready for bed. She was dressed in red sleep shorts and a red cami with a pair of white lace stockings on her legs. She threw something pink into the trash before going over to her bed.

"Hey Nicky." Alec said.

Nicole turned her head and saw Alec at her door. She and Alec had grown quite close over the past couple of months. She climbed onto her bed and laid back against her pillows as she took out her red and white fan. She snapped it open and started fanning herself. She gave him a seductive look as she beckoned him over with finger. He walked into her room and closed the door. He walked over to her bed and crawled onto it. She reached out her hand and grasped his shirt when he got close. He looked into her eyes before he pressed a kiss to her lips. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her as he deepened the kiss. She put her hand on the side of his neck as they shared a passionate kiss. She put her hand on his shoulder as they rolled over on her bed. Meanwhile Isabelle was looking for Alec. She walked by Jace's room to see him reading his book.

"Jace? Have you seen Alec?" She asked.

"No." Jace answered.

"Where's Nicole?" She asked.

"Sleep." Jace said going back to his reading.

Isabelle closed the door and went to Nicole's room. She opened the door to see the candles lit in her room. She looked toward her bed and gasped. In Nicole's bed she saw Alec and Nicole making out. He sat up with her in his arms as he pulled away from their kiss. He took the clear style sticks out of her hair and she shook out her hair. She looked into his eyes as he laid her onto her bed.

"Stay with me." Nicole whispered as she touched his cheek.

"Okay, but only for a little while." Alec said.

He kissed the palm of her hand before he kissed her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5: A Party and a Photoshoot

The next day, Nicole was out on a scouting job by herself. The job was mostly quiet until sunset. As she was walking by a playground her bracelet started blinking rapidly. All of a sudden, three demons came out of nowhere and charged at her.

"Why do they always do it the hard way?" Nicole said.

She ducked out quick making the demons collide into each other. She grabbed her bow and took out a crystal arrow from the quiver on her back. She set the arrow into the bow and shot one of the demons thru the heart. She grabbed the knife on her hip with the blue crystal on the end of the handle and started fighting with the other two. She used her powers to disappear into blue flames and stabbed the second one thru the heart. Her dragon bracelet slithered down into her hand as the last demon tried to run off.

"Oh no you don't!" Nicole shouted sending out her whip.

Her whip circled around its midsection and the demon crumbled to ash as she pulled back on her whip. She let her bracelet slither up her wrist before she walked off. As she was heading back to the institute, her cellphone started ringing. She took out her iPhone to see that she got a message from her mentor.

 _I have a package for you. Come to my place to pick it up._

"Alright." Nicole said

She used her magic to get back to the Institute. She went thru her closet and grabbed her favorite red dress. She put on her red sparkling strapless dress and zipped it up in the back. She put on her white sparkling high heel boots and red fingerless gloves. Her dress was a high low style with the front of the skirt stopping mid-thigh. The skirt was made with nothing but ruffles. As she was getting dressed, Isabelle walked by her room.

"Hey Nicky. What are you all dressed up for?" Isabelle asked.

"I just got a message from my mentor. He has a package for me and he asked me to come by his place and get it from him." Nicole said.

"Then why do you have to dress up if you are only going to his place?" Isabelle asked.

"He's having a party at his place tonight." Nicole said fixing her make-up.

Isabelle walked over to her closet and found her white fur wrap. She walked up behind her and put the wrap around her shoulders. She picked up her comb with the rose on it and put it on the side of her hair before her picked up her red clutch.

"Make sure to be careful. Those demons are everywhere." Isabelle said.

"I will." Nicole said. "Also be sure to tell my brother where I've gone just in case he gets back before I do." She said.

"I got you covered." Isabelle said giving her the clutch.

Nicole transported to her mentor's place and knocked on the door. The knocker moved aside to reveal the doorman.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Magnus sent for me." Nicole said.

She turned her back to him and lifted up her hair to show him the tattoo of moon and sun on the back of her neck that Magnus had put on her to protect her from demons. He let her in and she walked over to the bar.

"What's your poison girly?" The bartender asked.

"A strawberry smoothie." Nicole said.

"Haven't changed a bit have you Nicky?" He asked.

"Not too much." Nicole said.

He put a strawberry smoothie in front of her. Just as she was about to grab for it, she saw a vampire about to grab for her. Nicole reached out as quick as lightning and grabbed her by the neck. She grabbed its neck and snapped it. She grabbed her smoothie and walked away from the bar. She stood at the corner of the dancefloor drinking her smoothie when she felt Magnus wrap his arm around her waist.

"Hello Magnus." Nicole said.

"Well if it isn't my favorite and only student." Magnus said.

Nicole turned around and hugged him. He led her back to his room and she sat down on his couch. As he was looking for her package, she noticed that he was wearing the red blazer that she designed for him when she had traveled to Milan.

"I see you like the blazer I sent you from Milan." Nicole said.

"Yeah I do. I'll give it to you. You have great taste in style and fashion." Magnus said as he picked up a red box.

He walked over to her and gave her the box. She opened it to see her hunting gun from her friend Alexander. As they were talking, the doorman, Truman came in and something to Magnus.

"Nicole? There was another reason I called you here." Magnus said.

"What's the reason?" Nicole asked.

"I want to take some pictures of you to put up in my home." Magnus said.

"Okay." She said.

She followed him out to where the party was being held to see that everyone was gone except for a one or two people. The photographer was setting up his equipment and the backdrops as a makeup artist took her over to a vanity mirror to touch up her makeup. Magnus walked over to the clothes rack and pulled a white dress off the rack. After her make-up was finished, they got her dressed into the white dress and put a set of white angel wings on her back. Magnus set up a white chaise with white fluff around it to make it look like clouds. Nicole took off her boots and sat down on her knees on the chaise. She faced the photographer and he started snapping photos.

Later on after taking pictures at Magnus's place, she went back to the Institute. Meanwhile at the Institute, Jace was in the Infirmary. The girl, Clarissa Fray, was sleeping after her had drawn a healing rune on her forearm. Her friend, Simon, was watching her from a chair beside the bed. Jace looked at his watch as he heard heels clicking against the floor. He turned toward the door to see Nicole walk in wearing her favorite red dress.

"Hey big bro." Nicole said.

"Hey sis." Jace said.

She walked over to her brother and saw the girl. She saw a red head who looked to be about her height and her size.

"What's her name?" Nicole asked.

"Her name is Clarissa Fray. Clary for short." Jace said. "Do you think you might have some clothes that fit?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think I do." Nicole said. "I'll bring them in the morning." She said.

"Alright." Jace said. "Go ahead and go to bed." He said.

Simon looked on side of Jace and saw a blond that looked like she could be related to Jace. He watched as Jace gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She kissed his cheek before she left the room with her skirt trailing behind her.

"Who's she?" Simon asked.

"That is my younger sister Nicole." Jace said.

"How come she wasn't with you earlier?" Simon asked.

"She had a few errands to run earlier." Jace said.

Meanwhile, Nicole was on her way to her room when she felt someone grab her hand and they pulled her into a room. She felt a pair of lips on her neck and knew it was Alec.

"Hey beautiful." Alec said. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"I went to my mentor's house for a party. He said a package had come for me." Nicole said. "He also wanted me to pose for photos he is putting up inside of his house." She said.

Nicole walked over to her vanity and put her purse down. She slipped off her gloves and boots before taking the comb out of her hair. She took the wrap from around her shoulders and put it on the back of the chair in front of her vanity. Alec walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her collarbone before he unzipped her dress for her. She held her dress to her chest as she walked behind her changing screen that she got from Japan during her travels.

"Have you seen her yet?" Alec asked.

"If you mean Clary, then yes." Nicole said.

Nicole came out in her blue silk camisole w/ the white lace border on it and her matching sleep shorts. She walked over to her bed and climbed onto it. She laid back against her pillows as she took out her fan and she snapped it open. She looked toward her desk to see a tray of snacks.

"What are the snacks for?" Nicole asked,

"I thought you might want a little late time snack when you get back." Alec said.

Alec brought the tray over and set it beside her before lying on side of her on her bed. She reached for a strawberry and dipped it in the white chocolate. She held it up to his lips and watched as he bit off of it. He picked up a cherry and dipped it in the whipped cream. He held it above her head and lowered it into her mouth where she bit it off the stem. She used her magic to move the tray back over to her desk before she turned to Alec. He laid on his side propped on his elbow as looked up at him with passion in her eyes. She set her fan aside as she sat up a little. She unbuttoned his shirt a little and looked into his eyes.

"Kiss me." Nicole whispered.

"Gladly." Alec said as he leaned toward her.

He kissed her and she kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around her neck. He deepened the kiss as he slipped his hand up her leg. She felt her back hit her blankets as she started unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. She pressed her hands to his chest as he pulled away from her. He looked into her eyes as she slipped his shirt off of his shoulders. He smoothed the back of his hand along her cheek and down her shoulder. He started kissing on her neck as he slipped the straps of her top off of her shoulders. She gasped and arched her back as she ran her fingers thru his hair. He slipped off his shirt as he settled himself between her thighs. She put her hands on the sides of his neck. She put her hands on the sides of his neck as she felt his hands caressing her back.

"Ahh." Nicole gasped when she felt his teeth graze her neck.

She could feel him growing hard against her and pulled him close. He put his hand on the side of her neck as he sucked on her soft spot. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Clary Awakens

The next day, Nicole was searching thru her old clothes and found a red v-neck shirt and black jeans w/ silver stars on the back pockets. She took out a matching black jean jacket and black wedge heeled boots. Meanwhile Jace and Simon were in the infirmary as Clary was starting to wake up. She opened her eyes to see Jace and Simon sitting beside her bed. She sat up and looked down at her arm to see a weird looking mark drawn on her arm.

"I passed out and you guys tattooed me." Clary said.

"It's not a tattoo." Jace said.

"It's a rune." Simon said cutting Jace off.

As they were talking, Clary saw a set of blue flames creep in along the floor and slither behind Simon. She saw a curvy blond appear behind Simon from the flames.

"BOO!" The blond shouted making Simon jump.

Clary and Jace burst out laughing as Simon turned around to see the same blond he saw last night. She walked over to Jace and hugged him. Clary noticed that she was wearing a purple skirt and white tube top w/ a pair of purple high top Converse sneakers. She wore a purple belt around her waist with a silver star for the buckle and a purple short sleeve hoodie.

"My mentor sent me copies of the photos I took last night." She said giving Jace a big brown envelope.

"Good." Jace said. "Clary? Simon? This is my little sister Nicole." Jace said.

"Hi." Nicole said.

"Hey. It's nice to meet you." Clary said.

"Oh. Here." Nicole said giving Clary a bundle of clothes. "I bought you some of my clothes to put on." She said.

"Thanks." Clary said.

Nicole walked past Simon to get something for Clary as she changed her clothes. Simon looked at her wrist to see a silver dragon braclet that slithered up around her wrist. Simon saw Jace opening the envelope his sister gave him. Jace took out a stack of big photos of Nicole.

"What's that?" Simon asked.

"It's just some pictures of my sister from her photo shoot last night." Jace said going thru the photos.

Simon walked over to Jace and saw a picture of Nicole as an angel. She was sitting on a cloud looking down at the world below her. Nicole gave Clary a white wash cloth w/ warm water on it to clean off some of the dirt on her face. Just then Alec came in.

"Hodge is ready for her." Alec said. "He said he wants to see her alone in the library." He said leaning against one of the beds.

"Who's Hodge?" Clary asked.

"He's in charge of the Institute." Nicole said.

Clary watched as Nicole walked over to Alec and he put his arm around her. A while later, Alec's sister Isabelle was showing Simon around. They walked past one of the rooms to see Alec helping Nicole with her training.


	7. Chapter 7: Magnus's Place

After Jace and Clary came back from the City of Bones, Jace took Clary to his sister and Isabelle and they started dressing her up to see Magnus Bane. Nicole put on her new black dress. It was short sleeved with an A neckline and went down to just below her thighs. She put on her black belt with the diamond N on it for the buckle and her black fingerless gloves with the white stars on it. As Nicole and Isabelle were getting dressed, Clary came out in one of Isabelle's mini dresses.

"I can't pull this off." Clary said walking over to the mirror.

"Actually with the right shoes..." Isabelle said to herself as she searched thru her shoes.

Clary looked over at Nicole to see her in her black dress. She noticed the crises cross straps across the back and that she was fixing her make-up.

"Okay." Clary said. "Why can she wear that kind of dress?" She asked.

Isabelle explained to Clary about how she can't dress like a mundane. Nicole sat down at Isabelle's vanity and put on her black peep toe glitter and rhinestone high heel pumps. After Isabelle fixed her hair, Nicole fixed her make up. Meanwhile, the guys were waiting for them out in the hall. Just then, the girls came out of Isabelle's room. They all paired off and left for Magnus Bane's place.

"Hey. I've been here before." Clary said.

They walked up to the door and Nicole knocked on the door. Truman opened the knocker and saw Nicole. He opened the door and let her and her friends in. As they walked into the party, they saw a bunch of different downworlders in attendance. Isabelle looked toward the far wall to see a wall sized portrait of Nicole as an angel.

"Jace? Isn't that Nicole's picture?" Isabelle asked pointing it out.

Jace turned around to see his sister's picture on the wall. He turned to another wall to see a picture of Nicole in a red hoodie and black cargo pants. In the picture she was dancing to music as it was pumping from the stereo at her feet. The last photo they saw was a picture of Nicole and Magnus as he was teaching her a spell.

"I guess we know where she learned her sorcery from." Isabelle said.

"That's why she is my only student." They heard a man say.

They turned around to see Magnus Bane himself.

"I don't remember inviting any children of the Nepelium." Magnus said.

"Magnus Bane. We need to talk." Jace said.

"You know I don't like you guys but, I'll let you stay only because of my Angel Nicole" Magnus said. "And because of Clary." He said looking at her.

"Wait." Simon said. "How do you know her?" He asked.

"Come with me." Magnus said holding out his hand.

Clary left with him as the DJ spun some music. Alec heard a Rihanna song come on and held out his hand out to Nicole.

"You wanna dance Nicky?" Alec asked.

"Sure." Nicole said putting her hand in his.

Alec brought her onto the dance floor and pulled her close. Jace and the others watched as Alec twirled her around and she pressed her back against his chest. They started moving to the music as Alec grasped her hands. Nicole could feel Alec getting hard as they were grinding to the music. She turned around to face him and pulled him to her by his shirt. After dancing for a while, they went to the bar to get something to drink. The bartender came over and took their order. As he went to make their drinks, Simon, Jace, and Isabelle came over.

"Hey sis? Why didn't you tell us that Magnus Bane was your mentor?" Jace asked.

"You never asked." Nicole said.

The bartender came back with their drinks and set them on the counter. Nicole started talking to Alec about something when they heard Isabelle call out Simon's name. They looked on side of them to see Simon being taken away by vampires. They told Clary what happened when she came back from talking to Magnus and they started heading out. As they walked out, Nicole exchanged a look with Magnus.


	8. Chapter 8: Saving Simon

"Guys? What are we doing here?" Clary asked. "I thought we were rescuing Simon."

"We know where he is. We just have to get some things first." Jace said.

They went to the church downtown and Jace unlocked the door with his stele. They went inside and went towards the alter. Jace started looking along the floor for the weapons storage hold as Nicole went over to a chest over in the back of the church. Nicole went over to the back wall and drew the Angelic rune on the wall. The wall light up gold and a secret door opened. Nicole reached into the hidden compartment and took out her hunting gun. She used her stele to put the gun in vampire mode and strapped it to her back. She closed the secret door and locked it back. She went over to her brother and the others as they were taking out weapons from the storage hold. When she reached in to take out the cross bow, Jace saw the gun strapped to her back. He pulled out a vampire gun and gave it to Clary. He showed her how to use it before they all left the church. They came to a place called the Hotel Dumort.

"Hotel of Death?" Clary asked.

"You can't say that vampires don't have a sense of humor." Jace said

They sneaked into the lair and started looking around for Simon. Alec was following behind Nicole as he put a couple of witch lights along the floor. Nicole muttered a spell and her hands started glowing blue.

"Jace? I'm going to take a closer look." Nicole said.

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked.

Nicole jumped toward the wall and started climbing up the wall like a cat. Jace and the others watched as she walked along a railing toward a crumbling column.

"Isabelle? Toss me the red contacts container in my purse." Nicole said.

Isabelle went into Nicole's purse and took out the container. She tossed them up to Nicole and she caught them in her hand. She took out the contacts in them and put them on her eyes. She looked around with her cat eyes contacts and saw Simon's silhouette few feet away from her.

"Jace?" Nicole said pointing to a red door.

Jace walked over to the door and opened it a little bit. He looked up and what he saw shocked him to the core.

"He's over here." Jace said.

Clary walked over to him and looked up thru the open doorway. Up in the air, hung by huge wires and chains was Simon. The others took the stairs and reached him as Nicole was checking over him.

"He's alive." Nicole said.

They all helped to get him down.

"No! Go! They don't want me!" Simon said looking at Clary. "They want you. They want the cup." He said.

Jace looked at him as he soon as he said those words. Suddenly they heard the sound of thousands of footsteps. Nicole grabbed one of the wires slid down to the ground floor. They got down there to be stopped by the vampires. They ran into an abandoned banquet hall to be cut off by the vampires. Nicole took out her gun and cocked it after turning off the safety on it. The vampires came at them and they started fighting them off. A vampire came at Nicole and she shot it thru the heart. She swung her gun onto her back and took out her dagger with the red diamond on the handle. A female came at her and they started battling it out. She blocked one of her blows and Nicole slashed her throat cutting off her head. She took out a dagger out of the pouch on her hip and threw it a random. It hit a vampire that was about to attack Alec from behind. Clary and Simon were watching as the others were fighting. Simon watched as Nicole as she jumped up and disappeared in a set of blue flames.

"Alec! Duck!" He heard Nicole say.

Alec ducked down just as a plasma bolt shot from Nicole's gun and took out three vampires at once. Alec stood up and turned around to see Nicole holding her gun. Clary saw a vampire heading toward Jace from behind.

"Behind you!" Clary screamed.

Jace turned around to see the vampire blast apart from a fatal shot to the chest. Jace saw his sister's gun smoking as she stood on a table with it pointed ahead of her. She pointed her gun toward Clary and Simon and they ducked beneath a table as she shot another vampire. Jace flipped onto a table and stabbed a vampire, the blade going thru the table.

"Ahh!" Clary screamed when she saw the blade of Jace's knife.

Jace looked under the table when he heard the scream and saw Clary and Simon under the table. They crawled along under the table as Jace was fighting above them. Nicole took out another dagger from her pouch and threw it. She took out her crossbow as she flipped off the table she was on. She shot the vampire that had dragged Isabelle along a table by her whip after Isabelle had punched him in the jaw.

"Thanks for that." Isabelle said.

"No problem." Nicole said.

Clary was watching the fight when a vampire grabbed her by the shoulder. She panicked a bit as she turned around. She pressed the gun Jace gave her and shot him. The vampire fell to the ground dead. Clary recharged the gun as the vampires surrounded them all.

"There's too many of them." Isabelle said.

"Have a little faith." Jace said.

Nicole looked at her bracelet and saw the eyes blinking yellow just as a pack of wolves crashed thru the window. They ran up to the roof where they were attacked by more vampires. Alec, Nicole, and Isabelle fought them off as Jace and Clary got Simon to safety. When the sun started the rise, the vampires disappeared inside. The fight was over for now.


	9. Chapter 9: First Time

Nicole scaled up the wall to where Clary and they others were.

"Simon? Are you okay?" Clary said.

"I'm bit tired and my leg is sore but I'm okay." Simon said.

"Come on. I'll take us back to the institute so Isabelle and I can take a look at Simon's leg." Nicole said holding out her hand.

They all put a hand in and Nicole transported them back to the Institute. They landed in the infirmary and set Simon in one of the beds. Isabelle and Nicole started looking over Simon to see what was wrong with his leg. After cleaning the cut on his leg and bandaging it up, Nicole gave him some medicine to let him sleep for a while. Nicole went to her room when she was finished and started drawing the water for a bath. She took off her heels and started to undress. Meanwhile, Alec was in his room getting dressed. He put on his green camouflage jeans and his black T-shirt. He looked at the picture of Nicole that she gave him. In the picture, she was looking up at heaven above as white flower petals rained down around her. A set of white angel wings sat on her back and she was in a white summer dress. He looked in his night stand and took out a black velvet box. He opened the box to reveal the gift he brought for Nicole. As he looked at the gift, he had made up his mind. He put the box in his pocket and went to look for Nicole. Later on that afternoon, Clary was on her way to see Simon. She walked around a corner and saw Nicole dressed in a blue cotton dress with long flowing sleeves that was off the shoulder. As she was looking out the window, Clary saw Alec approach her from behind.

"Nicole." Alec said as he touched her shoulder.

She turned around and looked at Alec. He pulled her into his arms and he held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered something in his ear. He picked her up bridal style and carried her off to her room.

"Wow." Clary said. "I didn't think he liked anyone." She said to herself.

Meanwhile Alec and Nicole were making out in her bedroom. He wrapped his arms around her and laid her onto her bed. He unzipped the back of her dress and pulled her up to sit up. He helped her out of her dress before he laid her back on the bed. He felt her hands pulling up his shirt and pulled away from their kiss. She took off his shirt before she rolled them over. She kissed him for a minute before she started trailing kisses down his body.

"Ahh!" Alec sighed out as she un-buttoned his pants and slid them off along with his boxers.

She gasped when she saw how big he was and blushed a bit. She got off the bed and slipped off her boyshorts. She climbed onto the bed and crawled up to him. He pulled her close and kissed her. He pulled the blanket over their bodies before he flipped her onto her back. She could feel herself getting wet as Alec started trailing kisses down her body. Nicole arched her back as he disappeared under the blanket.

"Ahh!" Nicole gasped when she felt him licking her clit.

She grasped the bed sheets from the pleasure that Alec was giving her. As he was pleasuring her, her magic had closed the drapes on her windows as the lights turned off leaving only the light from the candles to illuminate the room. She bit her lip as he felt Alec crawling up to her. He reappeared from under the blanket and kissed her. She put her hand on his cheek as she felt his cock rubbing against her entrances. Alec pulled away from the kiss and reached for his jeans off the floor. He dug in the back pocket and pulled out a condom.

"What are you looking for?" Nicole asked.

"For this." Alec said showing her the condom.

He laid down beside her and put on the condom. He climbed on top of her and kissed her. She felt his knee spread her legs apart and gasped when she felt him enter her. She squeezed his arm when she felt him start to move inside of her and moaned into his mouth as she started to move her hips a little. He started kissing on her neck as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh god." Nicole moaned softly.

"Mmm." Alec moaned against her neck.

He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She ran her fingers thru his hair as he his mouth latched onto her right breast. She arched her back letting out a shake breath. He put his hand on her thigh and squeezed lightly. They rolled over and she sat up with her hands on his chest. He put his hands on her waist as she started moving her hips. She let her head fall back as she gave into her desire.

"Come here." Alec whispered.

Nicole leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back as he wrapped her arms around her. Alec took the butterfly comb out of her hair as he sat up with her in his arms. He put his hand on the back of her neck as she put her hands on his back. She pulled away from their kiss and started biting on his lower lip lightly. He put his hand on the bed behind him and started up thrusting into her.

"Ahh!" Nicole moaned. "Oh yes!"

"You like that?" Alec asked.

"Oh yeah." Nicole said.

She threw her head back as Alec put his hand at the base of her spine and moaned loudly as he hit a spot deep within her. He flipped her onto her back and started moving faster as he started sucking and biting on her neck.

"Oh Alec! This feels so good baby." Nicole moaned.

Alec growled against her neck as he felt her dragging her nails down his back. She pushed herself up on her hands and started moving with him. He put his hands on her ass as he pounded into her. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"God baby!" Alec moaned. "Your pussy is really squeezing me."

"Give me more Alec." Nicole moaned. "Don't stop!"

He kissed her deeply as he started moving harder. She pulled him close to her as she grabbed his ass thru the blanket. The light from the candles glistened against their skin as they were making love. He gripped the sheets as he started moving even harder.

"Oh damn!" Alec moaned as she hitched her leg up a little higher.

"Oh yes Alec! Fuck me baby!" Nicole moaned.

"You like my cock roughing you up baby?" Alec whispered in her ear.

"Yes." Alec said.

He picked her up as he kneeled on the bed and held her up by her ass as he pounded into her. She held onto him like a life line as he fucked her. She pulled him into a kiss to silence their screams. He put his hand on the bed as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled out her favorite red silk sash from her bedside drawer and wrapped it around the back of his neck as she fell back on the bed. He pulled away from the kiss and started going a little crazy as he if he was trying to give her baby.

"Ahh!" Nicole moaned loudly. "Oh baby! Right there!"

"Damn baby! You feel so good wrapped around my cock!" Alec groaned.

"More Alec! Gimmie more!" Nicole whimpered.

Alec pulled out of her and flipped her onto her onto her stomach. She got up on her hands and knees before Alec thrust into her from behind. He started fucking her, hitting her g-spot almost repeatedly. He leaned over her and moved her hair away from the side of her neck.

"Oh Alec!" Nicole moaned as he started kissing on her neck.

She put her hand on the back of his neck as he pulled her up onto her knees pressed back against his chest. She turned her head and kissed him deeply as she felt him massaging her breast. Alec moved his hand down to her hip as their tongues were engaged in a passionate kiss. All of a sudden, Nicole could feel a tingling feeling in her stomach.

"Oh Raziel! Alec, I'm gonna cum!" Nicole moaned

"Me too baby!" Alec groaned.

Nicole fell back on her hands and knees and held on for the ride. Alec gripped her hips tightly as he picked up the pace. She dropped her head down and gripped the sheets tightly.

"Oh Raziel!" Alec groaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too baby." Nicole said flipping her hair back.

"Come with me my angel." Alec whispered into her ear.

He put his hands on top of hers and gripped the sheets with her as their orgasms hit them hard making Nicole scream. She relaxed under Alec's touch as he kissed the back of her shoulder. They collapsed onto the bed and cuddled together under the blanket on her bed.


End file.
